Circus (canção)
"Circus" é uma canção gravada pela cantora estadunidense Britney Spears para seu sexto álbum de estúdio de mesmo nome (2008). Foi lançado em 2 de dezembro de 2008, pela Jive Records, como o segundo single do álbum. Escrito por Dr. Luke, Claude Kelly e Benny Blanco, "Circus" é uma metáfora para a percepção do público da vida de Spears. Depois que ela ouviu a música pela primeira vez, sentiu-se inspirada a criar um álbum e uma turnê com um tema circense. "Circus" é uma canção de andamento acelerado dos gêneros dance-pop e electropop, com elementos pop rock. A letra da canção fala sobre ser uma artista e se colocar em shows. "Circus" foi bem recebido pelos críticos contemporâneos, que elogiaram o papel confiante de Spears e louvaram a produção eletrônica da música. "Circus" foi um sucesso comercial, marcando presença no Top 10 na Austrália, Canadá, Dinamarca, Nova Zelândia e Suécia, e alcançando o Top 20 em muitos países europeus. Nos Estados Unidos, "Circus" chegou a número três na Billboard Hot 100 e número um no Pop Songs e é seu segundo best-seller de música digital no país, tendo vendido mais de 3,1 milhões de cópias. [ 1 ] O vídeo da música, dirigido por Francis Lawrence, foi lançado em 4 de dezembro de 2008. Mostra Spears como uma mestre de cerimônias de um circo acompanhado por diferentes artistas, e é intercalada com cenas de Spears em diferentes cenários circenses. O vídeo recebeu críticas positivas dos críticos, mas foi criticado por PETA por caracterizar "animais cruelmente treinados". No entanto, os expositores negaram essas alegações. Spears cantou a música no Good Morning America em 2 de dezembro de 2008. Ele também foi o número de abertura de The Circus Starring Britney Spears (2009). Spears também cantou a música durante seu concerto de residência Britney: Piece of Me. }} |option2=Letra | There's only two types of people in the world The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl Don't like the backseat, gotta be first I'm like the ringleader I call the shots (call the shots) I'm like a firecracker I make it hot When I put on a show I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage Better be ready, hope ya feel the same Chorus All the eyes on me in the center of the ring Just like a circus When I crack that whip, everybody goin' trip Just like a circus Don't stand there watching me, follow me Show me what you can do Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor Just like a circus There's only two types of guys out there, Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared So baby I hope that you came prepared I run a tight ship so, beware I'm like the ringleader I call the shots I'm like a firecracker I make it hot When I put on a show I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same Chorus Let's go Let me see what you can do I'm runnin' this (like, like, like, like a circus) Yeah Like a what? (like, like, like, like a circus) x2 }} }} Categoria:Canções Categoria:Singles Categoria:Canções de Circus Categoria:Singles de Circus